No Matter What
by Chione of the Nile
Summary: Post Empty Eyes, GSR. What happened when the screen faded to black? Grissom comforts Sara after what transpired. PLEASE R


_**No Matter What**_

* * *

**By** - Chione

**Disclaimer** – I do not own CSI

**Summary** – Post Empty Eyes, GSR. What happened when the screen faded to black? Grissom comforts Sara after what transpired.

**Author's Note** – I _still_ can't believe that Grissom didn't give her a hug. I mean, it was a great GSR scene; he wiped away her tears, walked her through the halls…but didn't give her a flippin' hug. That man (TV character) bugs the hell out of me sometimes. Oh, and did anyone else notice that Sara had a slight belly when she was talking with Hodges? Maybe baby time for her and bug-man!!! Well, I wish, that would make for a great episode.

_-Oh, and I wanted to get this out tonight, so it isn't beta-ed, sorry Chloe, but I will have something for you soon!-_

* * *

"You didn't know," Grissom whispered softly into her ear as he helped her into the car. Sara looked up at him as she sat down, buckling her seatbelt tightly. 

"He watched me the entire time you know," she murmured when he sat down in the driver's seat. "Just staring at me with wide eyes, it was as though he was looking right through me…" she trailed off, closing her eyes tightly, listening to the click of his seatbelt, and then the crunch of gravel as the car rolled out of the parking lot.

"Sara," he called softy, cutting her off. "There was nothing you could do; at the time you were just processing a victim."

"I wasn't just processing him, I was," she drew a shaky breath. "I reassured him, help his hand. Because of what she said, I figured…"

Grissom interrupted her, "Sara, you had no idea, no one did. Nick would have done the same thing, so would Catherine and anyone else had they been in your shoes."

"You wouldn't have," she snapped, glaring at her husband.

"Sara," he sighed, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly. She held onto him tightly, letting go of any anger she had harbored to him in the past moment. She looked out the window, watching the strip fly past them, and before she knew it, they where on their street.

"He's going to get the death sentence, there's going to be justice," he said, pulling into their driveway. He pulled the keys out of the ignition, undoing his seatbelt as she undid hers.

"Six girls are still dead Gil," she said hoarsely, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked up to the door. "That's not justice."

Grissom sighed softly, kissing the side of her head, before letting go of her to take off his coat. She did the same, putting her shoes away in the closet, her purse on the side table; just like she would any other night. Gil watched her closely as she walked up the stairs towards their bedroom. Leave it to her to act as though nothing was wrong. This case had been hard for her, Grissom knew that, but he also knew that she wouldn't want to dwell on it. He sighed, locking the front door before following her up the stairs.

She was brushing her teeth when he walked into the bathroom, already wearing her old Harvard sweat pants and one of his old t-shirts. "Y'know," he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "You do have pajamas."

"I know," she smirked. Though it was half hearted. "These are so much more comfortable though."

"I spent good money on those!" He exclaimed, feigning indignation. She smiled at his attempt to cheer her up, which was admittedly working.

"Thanks Gil," she said, spitting some toothpaste into the sink, before leaning back against him.

"How's your cheek?" He asked, his quiet voice startling her.

"I'm fine Gil, stop worrying."

"I'm allowed," he smirked, pulling her back into the bedroom after he finished brushing his teeth as well. "You are carrying our child."

She swatted at him, climbing under the covers and turning off the light, leaving him to get changed in the dark. "I'm pregnant, not ill," she sighed, having heard this from him multiple times, and not in the mood to hear it again.

"I know," he said spooning her against him, holding her to him tightly.

"How could he have done that?" She demanded her mind back on the gruesome case they had had. Grissom bit hip lower lip. This was really hard for her; first seeing somebody die, and then holding hands with said woman's killer.

"I don't know honey," he replied honestly, using his favorite pet name. "Some people are just…" he trailed off.

"Cold blood killers?" she supplied, getting choked up again. "Gil, you didn't see his eyes, he was so calm! He just watched me when I scraped his nails and took his prints, and when I figured out that it was him, he didn't seem to care." She turned to face him, buying her face into his shoulder. He held onto her tightly, wishing with all his heart that he could take away the pain she was feeling.

"You did the right thing, he will have known at least one act of kindness, and it might show him that he was wrong."

Sara laughed, "I doubt that, but, you're right." She sighed again, grabbing one of his hands. "If he ended up just being a victim, I would have been glad I held his hand and was kind to him."

He moved their joined hands to the slight bump that was their baby. "This baby is going to have the best mother in the world," he told his wife, delighting in the sound of her soft chuckle.

"I wouldn't say best," she murmured, drifting off to sleep, as was norm for this time of day.

"I would," he whispered in her ear, kissing her gently. "You're comforting to all of the victims, no matter what." He waited for her to say something pert back, but was answered with her calm breathing. Grissom smiled across at her, closing his own eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note** – Thank you all so much for reading! I didn't much like the ending, but I'm exhausted, and really wanted to get this out tonight. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh, and if any of you are reading "Sold Me" I hope to have the next part out within the next week, I need to finish the chappie up, and send it to my beta, but any ideas would be welcome! 

Chione

PS – Pretty please review! I'll give you cookies…

* * *


End file.
